Current use of rear driveline modules (RDMs) in a vehicle can allow operation of the vehicle in an all-wheel drive (AWD) mode or a two-wheel drive mode. Current vehicles can also include a disconnectable power take-off unit (PTU) allowing switching operation of a vehicle between a two-wheel drive mode and an AWD mode. The RDM can include a rear drive axle and one or more rear drive wheels. Current differential clutch assemblies can be mounted on a differential axis, while AWD coupling clutch assemblies can be mounted on a secondary drive axle, resulting in the need to provide return lines and additional sealing features to separate dissimilar lubricants when actuating the clutch assemblies with a hydraulic actuator. Current RDMs can also use splash lubrication during operation resulting in parasitic losses. Hydraulic coupling assemblies have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,723; U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,301; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,236.
In an effort to minimize loss and provide a more fuel efficient driveline in an AWD vehicle during the two-wheel drive mode, it can be desirable to disconnect the RDM. Current disconnect systems can require a dog clutch located at the PTU and a rear axle coupling clutch mounted on the rear drive axle for synchronization of the driveline prior to reconnection of the RDM. The current configuration results in blocked shifts in the PTU when the dog clutch is engaged and also requires an actuator to be located in close proximity to the PTU for engagement of the dog clutch. The coupling clutch is required to synchronize the driveline in a timely fashion, preferably around 100 milliseconds. Disconnect mechanisms for AWD vehicles have been previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,702; U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,323; U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,933; U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,568; and W.O. Application No. 2010/022, 2221148.